Switched
by DawnStarLight
Summary: I walk down the aisle of initiates, stopping at the Stiff, Tobias. "Inhale, pull back, exhale, throw." He's already hit the target with the knife a few times, but it won't stick. A pause. A thump. It sticks. He looks at me. "Thanks." -He is the initiate, she is the trainer. She is Four/Tris. He is Tobias.AU-
1. Chapter 1

My second Divergent fic, it's one of my favorite books now! So this is an AU, one that I thought of randomly one day.

What if Tris and Four/Tobias switched place, like completely? So Tobias would be Tobias Prior while Tris would be Four/Beatrice Eaton. You got the idea, right? I had to switch up Tris' and Tobias' fears up a bit, so it would work for my fic. Here's the list. Kind of, I guess.

Tris/Four- Small spaces, intimacy, shooting innocent people and of course Marcus and the freaking belt/whip.

Tobias- Heights, crows and the other stuff Tris was afraid of, not including intimacy.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Divergent trilogy.

Switched

**(AN-Bad title, I know. I suck at making titles. Never liked that, not that creative. Most stories I completely abandoned and never posted remain know as Untitled, Untitled 2 etc.)**

Tris/Four POV 

**(AN-We'll call her Four until Tobias finds out, k? Sorry, I'll stop with the Author Notes for now…)**

_Knock. _Please shut up. _Knock._ I'll beat the life out of you if you don't stop. _Knock. _Damn it.

I bury my face in my pillow and chuck it at the door to hopefully scare the person knocking on my door. _Knock._ It doesn't work.

I get up slowly from my bed, and answer the knocks at my door. "Why are knocking on my door on this ungodly time?" I say to Zeke, who looks at me in excitement.

"Choosing Day, remember? So get ready, I think they're almost ready to jump! Oh, how I will love to hear their screams, Four!" he tells me, and I slam the door in his face, effectively emitting a squeal from him. "And it's only 11 o' clock, by the way!" I hear him shout at me, his voice muffled by the door.

Damn, I have to be their teacher, mentor, whatever. 'They' are the new transfer initiates. I can only hop none of them complain or get all squeamish and stuff. And DEFINITELY NOT afraid of heights. That would not work well at all.

I drink a lot of coffee to keep me awake and alert. I'm not one for fashion and clothing, so I throw on an ordinary black t-shirt and jeans. Hello, it's Dauntless. And I don't usually do coffee, but it's useful.

I exit my apartment and walk towards the gigantic net where all of our initiates shall jump. I remember when I was first to jump. Like I said, I hope none of them will be freaked out about heights…

"Our initiates have the privilege of going first!" I hear a very faint shout over the wind. The initiates always go first, seeing how they're all initiates. I roll my eyes, while Zeke shoves me in amusement. I faintly hear him snicker quietly, though.

I hear a girly scream and I smirk. That girlish scream came from a guy. He's Candor, I bet, judging by his uniform. Black and white; the Candor see truth from lie as people can tell black from white.

I walk forward and help him up, seeing as how he grabbed my hand out of all the others. I suppose he just randomly grabbed one. It's my job to teach the transfers, yay.

"What's your name?" I ask him, and he replies with Peter. "First jumper, Peter!

All the Dauntless behind me start to cheer and holler, stamping their feet wildly on the ground.

I hear a shriek, and turn around to see a blue blob fall down to the net, and land with a small thump. Erudite, which is slightly disturbing. It reminds me of a former Erudite standing behind me.

I help him out of the net, and he slightly wobbles when he stands up.

"What's your name?" I ask him quietly.

"I'm Will." He replies shortly, and I tell him to go stand behind Peter.

A bunch of other initiates fall, Dauntless-born and transfers. The only that stick in my mind are Lynn, Marlene, Zeke's brother Uriah, a girl called Christina from Candor, a boy named Al from Candor, and a few others.

I guess that's it, because there are no other jumpers. But then I hear Max shouting loudly, "Just jump, kid! If you're afraid of heights, then get over it or become factionless!"

A grey blob falls, much to my surprise. An Abnegation-born initiate? There's never been and Abnegation-born initiate other than me, so I'm a bit… weirded out by this.

I help the kid- a boy- out of the net and he looks red-faced and is shaking wildly. He must be afraid of heights, which won't work over here. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask harshly, since it's been a while since I woke up. A grouchy Tris or Four in the morning is not a good one.

"T-Tobias." he answers. Stutters, more like it.

"Go back to where everyone else is." I order him, and he goes right away.

I see Max start to jump off, while I start to walk towards Lauren, who'll train the Dauntless-born initiates.

"Well, training starts tomorrow, right?" I ask her, while she nods excitedly. "I can't wait to start training them, especially Uriah! I'll give all the little kiddies hell." she tells me. I roll my eyes but silently agree.

"You're only two years older than them." I point out, and her face droops slightly. "And if I were training them, I'm pretty sure I'd give them more hell than you."

She huffs and agrees with me, and I see the initiates standing there, with no idea on what to do. Only the transfers, of course. the Dauntless initiates, originally from Dauntless, are chuckling and saying, "Damn, I wish we had Four as our trainer."

These next few days are going to be a whole lotta fun, aren't they?

LATER

Because the Dauntless-born initiates are from Dauntless and know the area pretty well, they don't need a tour, unlike the transfers. So I have to show them everything.

"Well, I guess you can handle everything from here, huh? Dauntless, with me!" she yells, and walks away, leaving me with a bunch of initiates staring dumbly at me.

"My name is Four-" I start, but a Candor girl interrupts me. "Four? As in the number?" she snickers.

I decide to scare her a bit, by putting my face close to hers and whispering fiercely, "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No!" she manages to squeak out, and I smirk triumphantly. That always works, and I'm proud of it.

I turn back to all of the initiates and say, "As I was saying, my name is Four, and I'll be your trainer until initiation is over." Joy.

**Review? I won't be updating for a while, since I'm busy. But I'll try updating as much as I can. If you like the HUNGER GAMES please read the 73****rd**** Annual Hunger Games and Trust. If you're wondering why I posted this when I still have 2 unfinished stories, I just really wanted to post it before I forget about it.**


	2. AN

AN- I'm sorry, but this isn't a new chapter…

I'm putting all my stories on hold for now, since I'm a lot more busy, I'm really sorry.

BUT, you can expect new chapters for all of them anytime after July 17th, since that's when everything here becomes less hectic, and I have less work. YAY SUMMER!

Please don't abandon me, I'm not going to discontinue any of them, but I'm planning to finish up the 73rd (Hunger Games, please read) first, then try getting somewhere productive in Trust, and then start updating Switched (Divergent, I have 2) more often. That's my basic plan for now, anyways.

Now I know why most Fanfiction authors don't usually work on 3 stories at the same time. D:


	3. Chapter 2

Omigosh, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!

...I'm too lazy. Don't expect updates every week, it's probably going to be once or twice a month...

And they're probably not going to be long. Perhaps about the 500-1000 word range.

A few questions for you guys here-

Q: How should I portray Tris and Tobias?

Q: Do you want me to do Tobias' POV?

Q: Should I have a love triangle between Tris Al and Tobias? Or Tris, Eric and Tobias?

HELP, PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!

Switched

I lead the group of initiates I'm instructing to the cafeteria, which is practically a big hole in a wall with lots of space in it. Yup.

I see the initiates split up; Peter and two other Candors which are probably his lackeys or something, and a group made of two Candors, one Erudite and the initiate that still bothers me, Tobias. The Abnegation.

Well then, Candor Erudite and Abnegation united.

I stride over to a table that consists of some of my other, er... friends, like Zeke, Shauna and Lauren. Yeah, them.

"Helllllloooooo, transfer instructor!" Zeke says not-so-quietly with a clear, wide smirk grin.

I'm silent; the surrounding tables are staring. I honestly do not like being stared at.

I feel uncomfortable.

"Hi." I blurt out eventually. The atmosphere is really quiet; even with Zeke with us. And that's saying something, seeing how Zeke... is, well, Zeke.

Everyone at my table waves at me.

Awkward silence much?

"...well."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of the initiates?" I ask, trying to create a more... sociable, friendly atmosphere.

It works, and the cafeteria explodes in laughter and happy chatter around us, while I'm still waiting for my friend's answers.

"...Well..." They all say the same thing, and I bang my head against the table in annoyance. I really should've guessed they would say, "The Abnegation."

"Well," we're saying 'Well' too much, we need to stop that. "Other than the Abnegation, we were allll pretty shocked about that." I drawl out.

Shauna smirks. "Well, not really. No one else seems particularly interesting other than the Stiff." The rest nod and I sigh.

Stiff. Stiff. Stiff.

It's been a while since I've heard myself been called that.

"Fine. The..." I hesitate slightly. "The Stiff." I say firmly. "So how do you guys think he'll do in the Initiation?"

"Well," There's that word again and I almost crack a wide smile. But only my lips twitch. "Seeing he's Abnegation, there hasn't been much for him to even prepare his body for this, even if he doesn't know what's going to happen. He looks like he's barely ever worked out, and his mind may or may not be strong enough." Lauren says.

"But." Zeke adds, "If he's anything like you, he'll be top."

A few seconds later, he says, "In many ways."

I faintly hear someone take a spit-take with their chocolate milk, and scream, 'Zeke, you're gross!' because I'm currently thinking about what he said.

If he's anything like me he'll be the best out of the initiates, even the Dauntless born.

"-our. Four. FOUR!" someone shouts at me and waves their hand in front of my face. "C'mon, Four, come back to Earth! DON'T DIE!"

"...the heck?" Shauna mutters. She's only zoning out. She's not going to die on us."

"Whatever. Hey, Four. You okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about the initiates and how they'll do this year in initiation."

"...Hey, Four?" I nod, signalling I'm listening. "Are you going to eat your cake? If you're not, can I have your cake?" I scowl at Zeke.

"The cake is precious. It's mine, and no one can have it."

**Blegh, I don't know why I'm not updating, I'm sorry.**

**Perhaps it's that thing called Writer's Block...?**

**Cure- Read other people's fics and steal from them! MWA HA HA HA!**

**...Kidding.**

**I have become obsessed with Prince of Tennis! It's simply a great manga/anime~**

**-DawnStarLight-**


	4. Chapter 3

I have no excuses. Absolutely no excuses. I AM SO FRIGGING SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY PAYING ATENTION TO THIS FIC, I'M INCREDIBLY HAPPY WHEN I GET THOSE EMAILS IN MY INBOX! Alright, anyways, I've decided to update. I've noticed my writing style has seemed to change, so bleeegh. Thank you for reviewing and helping. And I've been wondering, are you guys seriously okay with Tris being older than Tobias?

Anyways, onwards to the fic! I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK THAT I HAVEN'T READ IN FOREVER.

Switched

Chapter 3

I grab my cake possessively and stare at Zeke, just daring him to come closer. His face morphs into a pathetic pout, and a whine emerges from his mouth, giving me his (terrible) puppy-dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"She said no, Zeke." Shauna scoffs, and I smirk. "Just drop it. Now, Four, give ME the cake."

I'm surrounded by idiots who are Dauntless and they're my friends. It'll be an amazing miracle if I get out of this with my sanity intact. Ugh.

I find myself sitting next to the Abnegation on my left side and the male Candor on the right. What?

Tobias stares at the meat patty nervously, poking it. How cute, I scoff inwardly. I nudge him with my elbow, saying, "That's a hamburger. Put this," I slide the bowl over to him, "on the meat."

Christina, the female Candor, looks at Tobias incredulously, her eyebrows disappearing behind her puffy hair. "You've never had a hamburger before?" she asks him in what seems to be amazement, and I hold back a smirk.

"No," he answers with a what-do-you-think expression on his face. "the Abnegation didn't use anything that was more than necessary. So we eat plain food."

"In other words," I drawl lazily, "they're not self-indulgent. They take nothing more or nothing less than they need, as long as it will help others.

"No wonder you left." Christina smirks, and Tobias rolls his eyes.

"Yes," he replies in exasperation, "It was because of the food."

Will, the Erudite, Al, the other Candor, Christina, and Tobias all erupt into laughter, and I feel my lips twitch in amusement.

The cafeteria doors open with a bang, and the clicking of shoes comes to my ears. I sigh quietly in exasperation as the cafeteria quiets down, and I feel the others at the table stare at the owner of the shoes. It has to be him.

"Who is that?" Will asks quietly, and I glance at him.

"A leader of the Dauntless," I answer with a wry smile, and they stare at me.

"But he's so..." Al whispers.

"Young?" I finish quietly, tilting my head back. "Age doesn't matter here."

The footsteps approach out table.

I crane my neck back, coming face to face with the one only known as Eric, the reincarnation of Snape from Harry Potter. Except not as awesomely bad-ass as Snape.

"Eric," I say simply. "What brings you here?"

He smirks- sneers, leers?- at our small group, locking eyes with my pale blue orbs. "Why shouldn't I?" he hums, glancing dangerously at Tobias, who flinches. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I say stiffly (Pun not intended), "Tobias, Christina, Will and Albert."

WILL BE CONTINUED. ...Maybe. This on a (Unofficial?) hiatus, seeing how I may never update again, so... yeah. BUH BYE AND DON'T KILL ME.


End file.
